Crash Bandicoot vs Mario
A collab between The Electric Switch, Skyblazero and Mega Kirby 123. Introduction IWRITE ANY BATTLE YOU WANT MAKE! JUST CAN BE A VICTOR! THIS IS... WRITE EPIC BATTLES! Pre-Fight (Skyblazero) Many people was screaming In Emotion into a Boxing Ring, as a Narrator with a Microphone appears. Narrator: Now the fight everyone was waiting is gonna happen right now! Public: Yay!!! Narrator: In my left is Crash Bandicoot, the Bandicoot experiment! The public screams in Emotion as Crash walks until end jumping into the Boxing Ring with a Smile. Narrator: And in my right is Mario, the Mushroom Kingdom Protector! The public screams in emotion as Mario walks and jumps into the Boxing Ring, and both Mario and Crash puts into their combat position, seeing eachother with a serious exprettion. SHOWTIME!!! Fight (Mega Kirby 123) Crash starts by using the Cyclone Spin, who hits Mario multiple times, and then he used Crash Dash, that tossed Mario upwards and, after that, Mario fell to the ground. Mario: Grr...! Crash tried to use the Cyclone Spin again, but he was interrupted by Mario's Hammer. After that, he jumped to Crash's head, stunning him, and then, Mario used the Lazy Shell, tossing Crash to the other side of the Ring. Mario tried to throw the hammer to Crash, but he jumped over it. Crash grabbed the Hammer and throwed it to Mario. Mario: MAMA MI- Ouch! Crash then used the Death Tornado Spin, and after doing so, punched Mario launching him to the other side of the Ring. Suddenly many Fireballs started to fly in Crash's direction. Crash: WHOA! Crash dodged them all, but the last one hit him, burning Crash. Crash: WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! Mario then used the Cape Feather, flied in Crash's direction, grabbed him, flied to the sky, and tossed Crash downwards. But Crash used his Jetpack, turning this battle into a air battle. Crash used his Fruit Bazooka, but Mario reflected the fruits to Crash, hitting him. Crash started to get enraged, and used his Firefly, and shoot some homing missiles. Mario dodged them all and punched the Firefly exploding it. The explosion also removed Mario's Cape Feather. Mario: Oh... Mama Mia... Crash: Uh-oh... They started falling to the Ring, Mario landed safely and Crash landed with his jetpack. Aku Aku suddenly appeared and has placed on Crash's face, leaving him invincible, while Mario used the Starman. Mario: Oh, yeah! Both collided hurting both. Then both started to punch one each other until their invincible effects went out. Mario then grabbed Crash and throwed him off the Ring. Mario: So long-a-Bandicoot! Crash: Whoooaaaaa...!!! Mario thought he won. Mario: Yeah, hahaha! Suddenly Crash appeared again with his Mech Suit. Mario: Where did get-a-these things? The Mech Suit started to shoot Wumpa Fruits to Mario, hurting him. He kept shoot Wumpa Fruits, despite Mario dodged them all. Crash used the Water Gun, stunning Mario, and then punched Mario with the Suit's arms. Mario: Ouch! Crash then used the Wumpa Gun, hitting him multiple times. Mario got enraged. Mario: That was-a-enough! Crash kept shooting Wumpa Fruits, and Mario also avoided these, and used the Super Jump Punch, launching Crash off the Suit. Crash: Whoa! Mario: Now is-a-my chance! Mario then used Cappy to possess the Mech Suit, and shoot many Wumpa Fruits, stunning Crash. Mario then jumped off the Suit. After that, Mario used the Mega Mushroom. Crash: Uh-oh! Mario then jumped to Crash, killing him. K.O! After that, Mario returned to normal and saw Crash's ghost. Mario: Wahoo! I'm the winner! Results THIS WINNER OF THIS BATTLE IS.... MARIO!!! Final Point Let's just say Mario "Crashed" Crash! Advantages and Disadvantages (The Electric Switch) Winner - MARIO * + Literally Everything Losser - CRASH * - Stomped in every which way Next Time on Write Epic Battles! Category:The Electric Switch Category:Skyblazero Category:Mega Kirby 123 Category:Collab Category:Christmas Collab Category:Video Games Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Battles of Write Epic Battles Category:Completed battles